User talk:SkyGuy
Archives 2-Archives 3]] ---- Okay, the length of your page was bugging me. So I archived it. Now to business. *Chapter 3 is finished. *I've updated a LOT of Katherine's art. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks anyway. Yeah, chapter 4's almost done. And what do you think of her new dresses and outfits? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thank you! >///< You tried, sweetie. That's what counts. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) All right, talk to you later. :) --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 13:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm semi-adopting Ariel and Dalia. Since BP's probably not coming back. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 14:17, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I gave Sam a pixie: Nissa, the Pixie of Audacity. She and Ilana are sisters. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 20:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ^^ It means extraordinary boldness or courage. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 01:17, July 31, 2012 (UTC) May I design a dragon for Andro? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I finished Gaius, Andro's dragon~--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:58, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Wish you to become admins of this wiki,can you help??http://winxalfeaclass.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page LUV 09:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to answer. But no, I can't. Far too busy. Sorry. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) SKYGUY! Long time no talk :D Hmm... I should check it out sometime :o Isn't this your last year at high school :o? I have been swamped with schoolwork XP Haha, thanks for the advice, I finally archived my page.... two year old messages (HOLY HORSES, I FEEL OLD!!!) Wow, already getting ready for the big world. I graduate next year, and I am not ready for the real world, yikes I have to start thinking about that! I must remember March 22nd and must say happy birthday to you :D I am the worst at grammer :ppp But if I spot anything, I'll try to correct it :P :P :P Sorry for the long wait of reply, organizing and schoolwork just doesn't mix XP I have an idea for a story you could write: 'Winx Club in: The Nightmare Before Christmas'. Here are the characters and the roles they'll play: Baltor - Jack Skellington Icy - Sally Kiko,Artu,or Pepe (you pick) - Zero Faragonda - Santa Claus Saladin - The Mayor Headmistress Griffin - Dr. Finklestein Lucy,Darcy,and Stormy - Lock,Shock,and Barrel Lord Darkar - Oogie Boogie Thanks for listening! Rjoy10 (talk) 00:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Rjoy10 Hi,pls vote---->http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:June_jiliyana/Kiera%27s_mothers_Name june;) fly with me 13:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi..... Uhh,.. SkyGuy. Call me BloomGirl. Here is my makeshift sig: ♥BloomGirl♥ ♥I <3 Winx!♥ I couldn't help to notice that you were on briefly to leave a message on Roxy13's talk page! How are you SkyGuy? I hope you had a great holiday, and a happy new year! We all miss you on this wiki and the Winx Wiki. Again, I hope all has been well for you :) Happy New Years! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 02:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I can check them out, about the images though... I will warn you I am not the greatest artist... however I recently got a new electronic device that may help me improve my artistic skills :) I am glad to hear you were able to create a new wiki and everything :) KP hasn't been on for awhile. Even on Winx Wiki, she has "This User is Inactive" written all over her user and talk page. Winx Wiki is so different with all of you original editors! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:10, December 29, 2013 (UTC)